finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Zaon
Zaon é um personagem não-jogável em Final Fantasy X, e que também aparece brevemente em Final Fantasy X-2. Ele foi o marido da primeira High Summoner, Lady Yunalesca, e os dois viveram em Zanarkand mais de 1000 anos antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy X. Perfil História ''Final Fantasy X Quando Yu Yevon criou Sin e ficou louco, Zaon se tornou guardião de Yunalesca. Ela sacrificou Zaon como um meio para criar o primeiro Aeon Final, e usou si mesma para dar o poder que o tornaria forte o bastante para derrotar Sin, tudo isso para dar uma curta pausa na destruição de Sin, que ficou conhecida como Calm. Yunalesca permaneceu em Spira como uma não-enviada, fazendo do Domo de Zanarkand sua morada, onde ela cumprimenta os invocadores que completam sua peregrinação para conceder-lhes o Aeon Final, convertendo um dos guardiões dos invocadores em sua fayth. Os Aeons Finais não eram apenas incumbidos de matar Sin, mas também eram condenados a serem possuídos pelo espírito de Yu Yevon e tornarem-se um novo Sin. Assim, Zaon foi o primeiro matador de Sin, o primeiro hospedeiro de Yu Yevon, e o segundo Sin. Após ser derrotado com Sin, o espírito não-enviado de Zaon encontrou seu caminho para a Via Infinito, abaixo de Bevelle. Mil anos depois de Zaon se tornar o Aeon Final de Yunalesca, muitos invocadores tentaram completar a peregrinação para trazer o Calm. Seymour Guado recebe Yuna e seus guardiões em Guadosalam e mostras as visões de sua esfera, incluindo as de Yunalesca e Zaon. Como homônima de Yuna, Seymour lembra-lhe de que Yunalesca não venceu Sin sozinha. "Para derrotar o invencível Sin, levou um inquebrável vínculo de amor, do tipo que une dois corações por toda a eternidade". Esse é o preâmbulo de Seymour para uma proposta de casamento para Yuna. Assim que o grupo de Yuna chaga à Zanarkand, encontram o fayth de Zaon na Chamber of the Fayth, mas é apenas uma mera pedra, seu espírito foi perdido. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Rikku, e Paine podem entrar na Via Infinito e testemunhar o que parece ser Yunalesca e Zaon se abraçando, como na esfera de Seymour, antes de Zaon desaparecer e Yunalesca ser substituída por sua forma monstro, Chac. Mais tarde, elas podem encontrar Zaon em uma forma fiend chamada Paragon. As garotas o derrotam, mas ele é destruído por Trema. Jogabilidade Zaon é combatido como um monstro semelhante na aparência a Omega Weapon. Ele possui um alto HP, força, defesa e agilidade, no entanto, sua magia e defesa mágica são de nível médio. Seu estado normal lhe dá acesso a Ataque, Big Bang, Genesis, e Supernova, porém quando sob efeitos da oversoul, Paragon ganha acesso a feitiços de Magia Negra nível 3, Ultima, Holy, Demi, Dispel, e Judgment, tornando-o um inimigo mais temível. É necessário o Oversouling Paragon para completar o Shinra's Bestiary. Galeria File:Zaon Concept Art.jpg|Arte conceitual de ''Final Fantasy 25th Memorial Ultimania. File:FFXMAPs.jpg|Arte-final de Zaon à direita do mapa de Spira. File:Yunalesca and Zaon Statues.png|Estátuas de Yunalesca e Zaon no Templo de Remiem. File:Lord_Zaon's_Fayth.png|Fayth de Zaon em Final Fantasy X. File:Zaon in FFX-2.jpg|Zaon e Yunalesca na Via Infinito em Final Fantasy X-2. en:Zaon de:Zaon es:Zaon fr:Zaon Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Não-enviados